


Stressed Out Of Your Skull

by TheCorruptedGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Seriously! You might get a cavity or something, Slightly suggestive, Stress, Stress Relief, Stressed Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCorruptedGoddess/pseuds/TheCorruptedGoddess
Summary: You came back home from school/work completely overwhelmed by stress. Every homework/work assignments had to be done by tomorrow. You had no time for this!Sans wouldn't let you go when he sees you stressed up like that. He didn't like it. So he did everything he can to make you relax and make you feel better. And so he did. Worked like a charm.





	Stressed Out Of Your Skull

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a huge sucker for this sweet little Sans right here. HAVE ALL THE LOVE AND COMFORT YOU CAN GET! Just like how you guys showed me your love and support! This is just a small gift. Take it! (//^//w//^//)
> 
> And I'm sorry that I haven't updated one of my books (Unknown Number).
> 
> Writer block sucks doesn't it?

You were finally back home from school/work, slamming the door close behind you. Your shoulder slumped, having all the stress weight you down. You're exhausted.

You flopped down on the couch in the livingroom like a sack of potatoes, your backpack being swung over the couch lazily to the floor. Good thing nothing important was in there. You groaned, your teacher/boss had also given you homework/an assignment today too. And it has to be done by tomorrow! This day couldn't get any BETTER. Note sarcasm.

Not to mention your classmates/co-workers were not helping on making you feel better. They were being assholes instead. Though that was to be expected from those morons.

You let out a grumble, feeling as though you could fall asleep any minute now. But the thought of the homework/assignment that had to be done by tomorrow was enough to keep you awake. Besides... It's already noon. There's no time for sleeping now.

You hear a door opening, and looked up at the stairway that led to Sans's bedroom door, seeing a curious looking Sans peaking at you. Your little skele boyfriend.

You gave him a forced smile and waved, yawning. He came out of his room and closed the door, walking down the staircase towards you. Then he sat on your stomach, looking worried. He almost weighted nothing. Being a skeleton and all.

"hey, babe.. welcome back."

He rubbed your thighs gently, staring at you.

"you don't look so good, babydoll..."

You gave him a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, well... School/Work was shit. You know, the usual."

You shrugged, covering your eyes with your arms as you try to relax.

He hums in acknowledgement, moving his hands to your stomach, next to him.

You gave a low purr of satisfaction. He knew you loved belly rubs. You caught him shivering at the sound.

"maybe we should go outside and do stuff to get that weight off your shoulders, yeah? how does grillby's sound?"

He asks softly while you remove your arms from your face.

You thought about it for a bit. But then you remembered that you had stuff to take care of, so you whined in dismiss.

"Noooo...~ I can't... I have stuff to do! Sorry, Sans..."

Sans started to look like a stern mother. Oh no.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, sweetheart..."

"But-"

"no buts either. listen, babe... you need to relax for a bit, okay? it's not good for you to stress over something so much. take it easy..."

With that being said, he straddled you as you sat back up on the couch properly. He started to massage your shoulders. Untying every knot in your muscle.

How is he so good at this? Magic is the answer. Magic is always the answer. You can feel his magic seeping through your every muscle under his phalanges, untying every knots, making you feel nothing but relief.

"and after we're done with grillb's, we could go for a walk in the park for some nicecream..."

His voice was very soothing to hear right now. So soft and quiet... It could make you fall asleep right then and there.

"then we could go cuddle in my bed and watch Netflix..."

Mmm... That all sounds great... But...

The homework/assignment.

"But- what about-"

He shushed you by placing a skele kiss on your lips. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds until he leaned away slightly, his white heart-shaped pin-pricks locking with yours. 

"we can take care of that after. don't worry... I'll help out in any way I can. sounds good, sweetheart?"

...

You nodded, making him smile in accomplish.

"thanks babe, you won't regret it, I can promise you that."

He kisses your forehead, making you genuinely smile up at him, which he returned.

"i love you, (y/n)..."

His voice filled with love and sincerity, eyesockets hooded.

"I love you too, Sans."

You gave him a kiss which he gladly returned. You pull away from the kiss, your forehead against his.

"Don't you ever forget that"

He blushes and then gave you a genuine happy grin, saying-

"never."

...

Even though you're exhausted... Sans somehow made you gain enough energy to continue through the day. You guessed it was thanks to his magic earlier. You were forever grateful to have Sans by your side. He had the exact same thought of you.

...

He was right about not making you regret that decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys have a fantastic day with Sans! Have fun!~
> 
> Take care of yourself will you? Because someone really cares about you.


End file.
